Singles Awareness Day
by dark.angel.261
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are single on Valentines Day! The go to the club to drown their miseries, what could happen? SasuSaku, minor NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentines Day!

Disclaimer- I, in no way, shape, or form, own Naruto/naruto character. If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would be married with twins on the way.

* * *

**.:Singles Awareness Day:.**

"Pffft, I _hate _valentines day." a pink haired kunoichi slurred to her three friends as they sat at the bar of a local club, six empty shot glasses sitting in front of each of them.

"Why'd ya say that?" said her tipsy blonde friend as she swayed on her stool. "I thought ya _loved _this holiday." She spat the last word with a drunken venom.

"_Ha!_" the pinkie screeched, "Valentines day is just singles awareness day" she ground out before ordering another round of shots.

"Why don't the guys in this village have any _balls_?" a bun-haired kunoichi spoke up through her drunken stupor while her friends snorted in laughter. "I mean, _really!_ It's obvious Naruto likes Hina-chaaan, and Shikamaru likes Ino-chaaan, and Sasuke likes Saku-chaaan."

"And Neji likes-hic- Ten-chaaan" Hinata finished her friends tirade as the four of them drowned another shot in one swing.

"_Hahaha!" _Sakura's drunken laughter stopped abruptly as more shots arrived.

"On the house" the bartender, who was kinda cute, winked at the pink haired kunoichi

"There's no way in _hell_ that that heartless bastard gives a damn about me."

"What "heartless bastard" might you be referring to?" a slightly-pissed-off-though-mostly-amused voice came from behind them causing their heads to snap around. Behind them was the very "ball-less" males they had been speaking of. Sakura turned back around and drowned her shot before speaking again.

"You, smartz." she slurred as the other three kunoichi finally turned back to the bar and their awaiting drinks.

"_Hell_," Tenten muttered before they gulped down another mouthful of the burning liquid.

"_Naru-_" and Hinata passed out, from being in front of the blonde or just _far _to much alcohol, nobody was quite sure at this point_. _

"Eh?! Hinata-chan?!" the hyperactive blonde began to shake the Hyuga heiress's shoulder, panicking a bit while her cousin stared the poor guy down.

"Narut-"

"Aw, _shut up_ for once." Tenten slurred.

"Troublesome,"

"You too!" Ino glared at her teammate. Sakura sighed and began to call out for another shot but was stopped by her ice cube of a teammate.

"I think you've had enough." he said monotonously earning a weak glare.

"What're you cutting me off 'r somethin?" which he responded to by giving her the "_obviously"_ look.

"Pfft, you cant control me!" she slid off her stool and stumbled away from the bar before she began to tilt towards the side. The next thing she knew, she was being picked up by her chicken-ass haired teammate and was carelessly thrown over his shoulder. "H-hey! Put me down!"

He walked them out of the club as she began kicking and screaming. "ASSAULT! KIDNAPPER! RAPE!"

"Is there a problem here?" *_ping* oh dear lord._

"No" "Yes!" they said at the same time to the green spandex clad Jounin.

Pause

"Alrighty then! Happy Valentines day!" and then he turned into a turtle and ambled away as the two stared.

"Don't think I'll ever get used to that." Sakura muttered before resuming her kicking and screaming.

They arrived at Sakura's house fifteen minutes later, after receiving many suspicious glances from couples out on a midnight stroll. He climbed up the stairs to her room and unceremoniously dropped her down onto her bed when a thought occurred to her.

"How'd you know where my room was?" in fact, Sasuke has never been to her house before, not even to pick her up before a mission. So how….?

"Hn,"

"Is that a blush?" she smiled mischievously.

"Hn,"

"Aww, kawaii!"

"…hn."

"You know, you'd be cuter if you actually talked." she earned a glare.

"Hn."

"Oh, come on Sasu-kun! Use your words!" She spoke in a babying voice, earning another glare. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Why were you at the club?" her head shot up, she wasn't really expecting him to actually speak but her gaze turned weary in a matter of moments.

"Singles awareness day." she muttered bitterly causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Why should that matter?" earning a "look" from Sakura.

"Because Valentines day is the day that people are supposed to gain the courage to confess to the one they love. To be alone today completely shows that nobody is romantically interested in me and I'm probably going to be single for the rest of the year. And, well lets face it Sasuke, we're ninjas. We don't live long and I don't want to be alone forever."

"You don't think people are "romantically interested" in you?" he asked incuriously. Every time they go on a mission, all female eyes are on Sasuke however all male eyes are on Sakura. Or rather her legs, chest, face….

"If there was someone who was seriously into me then why wouldn't they confess? Even Lee-kun seemed to steer clear of me." She noticed he was avoiding eye contact. "Hey, you know something, don't you?" she said accusingly.

"Hn," he suddenly found the wooden panels in the floor _very_ interesting.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he winced, whole name was never a good sign. "What did you do?" He refused to answer. She yanked on his arm causing him to loose balance and fall.

On her bed.

With Sakura on top.

"What did you _do?_" she ground out.

"U-u-uh," he stuttered! _Stuttered_! Uchiha Sasuke doesn't stutter! Unless…

A thought dawned on her.

"You scared them all away, didn't you?" he turned his head away, refusing to meet her drunkenly furious glare. "You did! My god, why would you?" she got off him and allowed him to sit up all the while looking close to tears.

He began to panic.

"T-they were only after you because of you looks, they didn't actually care about you." she stared at him, her face quickly darkening even more before she looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Told ya nobody was seriously interested in me."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what? What could you possibly have meant?" Anger was taking over the both of them.

"They weren't good enough for you!"

"Why would you care?"

"Because I l-" he choked off his words, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Because you what, Sasuke?" she asked softer, defeated.

"I-I….I was just looking out for you, you're my comrade." The look she gave him made him want to take those words back immediately.

"Go home, Sasuke." She muttered as she stood up and headed for the washroom.

"Wait," she kept walking. "Wait a second, Sakura!" she didn't turn around. "Sakura!" he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her face was streaked with tears, her trembling hand covered her mouth, as if trying to hold back sobs.

"What, Sasuke?" she spoke in barely a whisper.

"Sakura," he whispered, a sudden overwhelming feeling filled him. "Ilove you, Sakura." her head shot up so fast he feared she may have got whiplash. She just stared dubiously.

"Sakura?" he said, suddenly uncertain. She seemed to be in some sort of shock. "Sakura?" a steady grin began to spread across her face. She muttered something along the lines of "_At least someone around here has some balls"_ but before he could question it her mouth was on his.

They broke apart for a second. "Happy Valentines Day." he breathed against her mouth before claiming it once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I give the credit of the quote "I hate Valentines Day, it's singles awareness day" to the girl who sits next to me in first hour!

Happy Valentines Day! now review.


	2. Back at the Club

So there have been a few requests to say what happened to the others in this fic so here goes my first multi-chaptered fic! Huzzah!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto! If I did the manga wouldn't be this angsty....

* * *

_**.:**__**Back at the Club**__**:.**_

"Hey!" simultaneously called out the remaining two conscious females at the bar as they watched their best friend get thrown over the shoulder of the _'cold hearted jerk'_. However, as the two got off of their stools to come to her aid their way was immediately blocked by Neji and Shikamaru, both looked _very_ annoyed (Naruto was still fussing over Hinata, much to Neji's chagrin).

"What are you _doing_?" asked a very tipsy blonde with a furious glare as she stumbled in attempt to get past the "wall of men" that stood before them.

"_Troublesome."_ muttered her teammate, childhood friend, and _love?_ Shaking that last thought from her alcohol abused mind she attempted to push past him, only to have him carefully grab her by the forearms to steady her as she stumbled once more.

He sent a look towards Neji who nodded in response and returned to his own problems.

"_Troublesome,"_ he muttered once again, infuriating the blonde to no end. "Lets go Ino, I'll take you home." She was still annoyed by his words but was pulled out the door before she could protest.

"What was that for?" she slurred as they ambled down the deserted street with his arm slung around her waist in case she stumbled again, oddly enough seeing a turtle walking right past them in the direction of a clothes store that had a sale on spandex.

"You're drunk."

"And you're rude! We were having fun but _of course_ you _men_ just _have to __**ruin**_ it! How is it that you people always just seem to _know_ when it is that we are enjoying ourselves and say or do something to bring it crashing down all around us? We just wanted to have a good time but _no!_ We're doing something wrong or we're being stupid or delusional or drunk or _troublesome _and you just _have _to point it out and rub it in all of our faces _just _to satisfy your inner sense of self-righteousness!" she ended her drunken tirade breathing heavily.

His head, which had been gazing silently ahead, lazily turned to her asking her one question that made her want to tear her prized platinum-blonde hair out of her pretty little head.

"You done now?"

'_That's _**it**_!'_

"No, as a matter of fact I am not done! Why is everything I do so _troublesome _for you? Am I really that much of a burden? Is that why you don't-" she cut herself off there, suddenly becoming very sad. '_Is that why you don't love me?' _her unfinished words swam through her head along with countless other emotions that made it hard to breathe.

For the first time she realized that Shikamaru was staring at her intently.

"Is that why I don't what, Ino?" he asked wearily, but the sudden intensity in his usually bored brown eyes made it difficult to come up with a response.

"W-why…why you don't….never mind." she sighed, speaking again when she noticed that he was about to protest. "I'm drunk, remember?" purposely stumbling a bit more to play it up but ended up stumbling for real and was caught in his warm arms.

"_Troublesome,"_ He muttered again, but Ino didn't hold the anger to snap at him about it, only defeat.

"Whatever," she sighed as she pushed herself out of his arms, they were almost to her house now.

They continued walking to her front door which was now in view. Ino, even though her senses were dulled by the alcohol, was _very _aware of her companion's searching gaze on her. Finally she decided enough was enough.

"_What?"_

"Nothing," he hesitantly turned away. At this point they were at her front door with Ino digging through her pockets to find the right key. When she finally found it she continued to fumble with it, dropping it numerous times before Shikamaru picked them up and went to unlock her door himself. Attempting to maintain some fraction of her dignity she leaned casually against the wall by her door. Unfortunately, she miscalculated the distance from her to said wall and ended up falling flat on her ass.

Shikamaru, who had witnessed the entire event, could not contain his guffaws. Shaking with mirth, he leaned down to offer her a hand which she gratefully, albeit embarrassedly, accepted.

He effortlessly pulled her to her feet and then some. She crashed into his chest, pinning him against the wall. A furious blush worked its way on to her face as she watched his widened eyes stared directly into her own. Then _lower._

His lips hesitantly met her own as the hand that was not holding her own found its way around her waist. It was all she could have dreamed for and so much more.

She responded fiercely until he pulled back suddenly.

"You're drunk." he whispered.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

With a sigh she removed herself from her position and headed for her now unlocked door. Before she could push it open she felt his warm breath against the side of her face, telling her the words she always dreamed of coming past his lips.

"I love you."

She turned around only to see him walking away.

"Good night," and he was gone, but her heart was still racing.

"_I love you too."_

_

* * *

_i hope you liked it!

REVIEW PREEETY PLEASEEE?!??!


	3. Back at the Club 2

HI! Yeah, I didn't forget about this (sorry for the delay!) so here's another chapter! hope you like it!

Disclaimer: as we have already established, Naruto is not my creation *sob*

* * *

"_Naruto…."_ growled a _very _pissed Hyuuga as he watched his innocent little cousin in the arms of that blonde _idiot_. Looking up, said blonde idiot noticed the death glare that was burning a hole through his head and laughed nervously.

"Hey Neji!" he said nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"_Naruto!"_ Neji began advancing towards him causing Naruto to back up, Hinata still in his arms. Just as he was about to lash out at the blonde, a hand stopped his own.

"What are you _doing?"_ she slurred, gaining enough of Neji's attention to allow Naruto to run off. Before Neji could chase after his cousin and her kidnapper, his path was blocked by the drunken weapons mistress of Konoha. "I said, what. _the fuck._ are you doing?"

Ah Tenten, her tongue is as sharp as the blades she's mastered. She immediately was the new victim of Neji's death glare, though it hardly fazed her.

"Stop doing that!" Neji felt some sense of satisfaction for making her feel the ice of his awesome Hyuuga-ness. "It makes you look constipated! Do you need a laxative or something?"

….She always knew how to make him feel special.

Sighing in defeat he mumbled a quiet, "I'll walk you home." If his glares made him look constipated then at least he had his chivalry to rely on.

"Are you sexist as well? A constipated sexist." she mused.

….. Oh so very _special._

Nonetheless, the two exited the club together with Tenten slightly unsteady on her feet. If she ever stumbled she caught herself before he could even attempt to help her.

It had always been like that. She had lived on her own for years and she was always far too independent for her own good. It infuriated Neji to no end when she would get wounded on a mission and wouldn't speak up. Nobody ever realized there was anything wrong until a medic found the injury or she passed out from blood loss.

Fed up with watching her stumble for the tenth time since they left the club (five minutes ago), Neji placed one arm behind her shoulders while knocking her feet out beneath her with his other so that he was carrying her bridal style.

"N-Neji!" she squeaked, something he had never heard her do before. He smirked down at her arrogantly but was surprised to find that she was looking just about anywhere besides his eyes. Even more surprising was the rapidly darkening blush that spread across her face and down her neck, putting even Sakura's hair to shame. His smirk widened.

"Are you embarrassed or something?"

"I-I-"

"Don't worry, you're as light as a feather." her blush intensified as he held back a chuckle at her (drunken) reaction. They retained an awkward silence as Neji carried her through the streets as they neared her house.

"Neji," Tenten said softly after a few minutes silence. "Why are you doing this?" He looked down to her only to see that she was still looking away from his, however he didn't fail to notice the blush that still warmed her cheeks.

"You are a comrade." he could feel her body sagging in disappointment. "And a friend." he quietly added, though he knew she heard.

With her house in sight, Tenten began to struggle to be released from his hold but Neji didn't let her go.

"However," he whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "I don't want to be _just friends, _Tenten."

Her head snapped up, finally looking at him with chocolate brown orbs widened in a display of shock (albeit slightly exaggerated by the alcohol).

Slowly he let her feet touch the ground though their eyes remained locked, her hands held his shoulders for support on her still shaky legs.

"_Neji," _she breathed, their faces came closer together.

"_Tenten,_" he whispered, their faces were so close he could feel her breath on his lips. "I love you, Tenten."

He closed the gap between their lips as he held her to him. When they finally broke apart he whispered,

"_Happy Valentines Day, Tenten." _before their lips met once more.

* * *

My _GOD _that was corny! but cute....

Review please!!!! Me likey those!


	4. Back at the club 3

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for not updating in FOREVER!!!

but please enjoy the (last) chapter of Singles Awareness Day!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters *sob*

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, _crap!"_ Yelled a blonde as he sprinted away from the club, inside which was the angry cousin of the beautiful, drunk_, warm, _Hyuuga heiress that currently resided in his arms. He was almost positive that Neji was going to chase after him and if Neji _actually _managed to catch him….._ 'Gotta run FASTER!'_

He knew where he was going, he passed by the Hyuuga compound far too many times in his past to not. The dirt road beneath his feet twisted and turned until Naruto stopped in front of one of the most well known and feared locations in Konoha (right after the Uchiha Compound, that is).

Swallowing nervously he stepped toward the main gate where a guard stood, a face mask (not unlike Kakashi's) covered the bottom half of his face but Naruto swore he looked as if he was smirking.

"Hey! Hinata-chan passed out and I brought her back!" he said, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of a better explanation. The guard shrugged at him.

"Well that's good." Naruto sighed in relief. For what reason, he was not sure. "However, if Hiashi-sama were to see you carrying his unconscious, not to mention _drunk_, daughter to her bedroom in the middle of the night, what message to you think that would convey?" suddenly Naruto wasn't so relieved.

"B-but, couldn't you bring her in?"

"No."

"What?! Why?!?" the guard eyed him.

"Two reasons. First; I can't leave my post here. Second; no way in hell I would want Hiashi-sama to catch _me _in your position. Though I wish you luck!" And with that the guard stepped aside to let a very nervous and sweating Naruto enter before closing the door behind him. _"Sucker."_

Naruto crept as stealthily as his ninja-skills would allow him, considering in his arms he still held the snoozing Hyuuga heiress. Most of the lights were out throughout the compound so there were many shadows that he could hide in, in case anyone happened to look out their window. Though the place was huge Naruto knew exactly were he needed to go, to the biggest house where the main household slept.

It was not a difficult place to locate, it towered above the branch family households, casting a shadow upon all. Scanning the area, Naruto saw that the guards stood mainly around the perimeter, rather than walking through the deserted streets so he was safe for the time being.

Approaching the main household, Naruto was able to spot several forms by the front door, one of which being the Hyuuga clan's head, Hiashi-sama himself.

Seeing him, a memory flashed in Naruto's under-worked brain.

"_However, if Hiashi-sama were to see you carrying his unconscious, not to mention drunk, daughter to her bedroom in the middle of the night, what message to you think that would convey?" _

"Kuso!"

Stealthily, Naruto crept as far away from the front entrance as possible.

"You know," Naruto whispered to Hinata in an brief moment of panic. "You had better be glad you're worth any of the punishments I could get for being seen around here."

Walking around the main building, he finally saw a window to a hallway that was completely devoid of any of the noble Hyuuga's or their branch family guards.

After securing Hinata so that she was on his back in a "Piggy-back" style, he leaped through and into the mansion.

**Mission one: infiltrate the Hyuuga mansion without being caught.**

_Success_

**Mission two: find Hinata's bedroom.**

_....uhhhh...._

"Crap, I really need to think these things through a little better." He mumbled to himself. Hinata subconsciously chose that precise moment to nuzzle her head into the crook of Naruto's neck, causing him to blush and momentarily loose focus of his chakra control.

Almost immediately, shouts and rapid footsteps were heard.

"He has Hinata-sama!""

"Hinata-sama is being kidnapped!"

"Damn, I didn't even have time to finish my (awesome Hyuuga-full) hair!"

Cursing the Byakugan for its ability to see through walls, Naruto let off any plan of stealthiness and noisily booked-it through the halls, slamming open every door that he came across.

_*SLAM*_

"Empty!"

_*SLAM*_

"Empty!"

_*SLAM*_

"EEEKK!"

"Ah, gomen."

*_shut quietly*_

…_..(o///0)_

_*SLAM*_

"Argh! Where is it!?"

He continued to run frantically down the hall, all to aware of the rapidly approaching Hyuuga's that was only just around the corner now. Finally, he opened the final door on that stretch of hallway and flung himself inside.

The room itself wasn't lavishly decorated, there were two beds. One of which looked as if it had been recently occupied while the other was made neat and proper. However, the picture of team 8 next to the tidy bed was a dead giveaway of its owner.

Hearing the footsteps approaching the door, Naruto quickly put Hinata down on the bed, despite her clinging to his back. She shivered as he lay her down due to a lack of warmth, therefore Naruto unmade her bed and pulled her covers up to her chin.

As he pulled out the blankets, a little orange plushie fell to the floor. Picking it up, he could tell it was definitely hand made, and it looked _just like him_.

A sense of warmth that he had never before felt flooded his chest, and he instinctively brushed back her bangs to place a quick peck on her forehead (causing her to blush, even in her sleep).

_*SLAM*_

"Juuken hou, hakke rokujuu yonshou!"(_Divine 64 strikes)_

"Hokkeshou Kaiten!" (Divine whirl)

"I slap you!"

"H-hey, Neji! I see you made it baAAAAH!"

* * *

So long, farewell, a(dododododoo)

well, this is the last chapter (though I may make a one shot follow up, but no gaurentees)

Thank you for reading (please review, it makes me happy!)


End file.
